


Luke Steals From Emma

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Series: The Ross Boys sexual Adventures [2]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: hat happens when Luke helps Emma get a boy that she likes? What is the thing that Luke stole from Emma snd would she find out? Only one way to find out.





	Luke Steals From Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Yup anothet Jessie story from me hope its not to late posting a Jessie story. Now for the boring disclamer
> 
> I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns or works for Disney and Disney's Jessie in anyway.
    
    
    Emma found a cute boy named Brett Summers when he accidentally knocked her
    down while playing flag football in the park. Emma soon lied about loving
    football and Brett believed her and was now going to watch the game at the
    Jones's house tomorrow. Tomorrow quickly came and Emma needed help from
    Luke to know everything about football. Luke and Emma agree that she will
    stop calling Luke Barf Breath and do his chores for three weeks. As Brett
    and Emma was watching the game Brett was asking football questions and Emma
    was answering them by receiving the answers by text from Luke however
    autocorrect came into play causing Luke not being so quite. In the long run
    Brett did not care as this was the first girl that at least tried. The next
    day Brett came over to see Emma but she was not there so instead of going
    back home he decided to stay and hang out with Luke. Before you know it
    they are on the ground wrestling and one thing led to another as both boys
    got a bonnier.  
      
    Brett was on top of Luke and smiled and soon planted a kiss
    on him. Luke's eyes widen as he did not expect that coming.  The next thing
    he knew Brett pulled down Luke's pants along with his boxers. Brett just
    smiled and slowly jacked off Luke. Luke just moaned at the felling of
    someone else then himself and Rovi touching his dick. But that's a
    different story. Soon both of them started to kiss again but this time Luke
    felt Brett's tung going into his mouth. Before he knew what to do the
    kissing stopped and was now getting his dick sucked. Luke just moaned at
    the felling. He could not believe this was happening. He also did not know
    how much longer will someone will be coming home.   
      
    Soon Luke's balls was getting sucked on and soon Luke just wanted to cum right now.   
    If Brett is going to give him blue balls he knew he could at least fuck Ravi if that's
    the case.  Brett soon pulled down his pants with his boxers reveling his
    massive dick. Brett once again went on top of Luke and just grinned his
    dick into Luke's. He soon whispered into Luke's ear.  "Fuck me hard." Luke
    bent Brett over and placed his dick inside of Brett's ass. Soon Luke was
    fucking fast and hard. Something about fucking an ass just felt good to
    Luke. The only ass he ever fucked was Ravi's He knew he tried to get a
    girlfriend but still had no luck with the lady's. Brett just moaned as he
    was getting pounded by Luke. Luke went faster and faster until he came
    inside of Brett. Bet went onto his back and started to jack off he soon
    came onto his chest and just laid there putting his fingers into his ass
    and liking the cum off of them. Two days later Brett came back with a mold
    kit and made a mold of Luke's dick for a dildo. That was the last time they
    saw each other as Brett moved away.
    
    End.
    

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a quick read other then that what did you think? Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
